For You
by Sassycat956
Summary: James starts to show his real feelings for Lily, until Severus Snape shows up on the scene. What can James do to win Lily back?
1. Lily Adelle and Julie

For You  
  
Ch.1: Lily Adelle and Julie  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: K well people....Lily James Peter Siruis Remus Hogwarts  
  
Hogwarts Express and all that lovely stuff belongs to....*sigh* not  
  
me!But J.K. Rowling the writing genius!K? Adelle and Julie are two  
  
characters I made up for fun.Well?please read and tell me what u think!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans opened her eyes and looked out the window of the train. "Off  
  
again!," she thought. She turned to her two friends, Adelle Cranksfield  
  
and Julie Martin. Lily Evans brushed back her gorgeous red hair and  
  
smiled. Summer always felt so weird to her, and she was glad that  
  
everything was getting back to normal. But...all three of them were not  
  
quite normal people. They were three witches that attended Hogwarts,  
  
school of witchcraft and wizardry and were on the Hogwarts Express, the  
  
train taking them to Hogwarts. They were in their 6th year at the  
  
school. "So, how was the summer for you two?" Lily asked...and they  
  
chit-chatted for awhile.  
  
Adelle was a tall blonde who all the guys fell for. She was from  
  
America  
  
and came from a state called Georgia, and the guys all loved her soft  
  
southern accent. Julie was a shy brunette who had this look of  
  
innocence  
  
about her. She was English like Lily. Lily, who this story is about  
  
btw,  
  
was also very pretty. She had lovely red hair and bright and energetic  
  
green eyes. She was tall and slender, and very popular. All three of  
  
them were very intelligent, but Adelle and Lily were definitely the  
  
party people of the bunch. The group was well known throughout the  
  
school.  
  
Suddenly the door to their compartment opened. In stepped Remus Lupin,  
  
Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Lily's heart skipped a  
  
beat,..no.....what's wrong with me? She thought. I can't like him..I  
  
don't.I DON'T! She looked up and was surprised to see James smiling at  
  
her.THEN she began thinking of how handsome he was...with his untidy  
  
black hair..he was captain and seeker of gryffindor quidditch team, and  
  
one of the most popular guys in school!! "Whoa whoa whoa!" she thought  
  
to herself. "I don't like him." (we all know THAT ain't true!)She was  
  
blushing deep red and looked down again. Siruis seemed to  
  
notice."Evans?is there a problem?" he asked smiling, "Maybe we should  
  
lower a window because you MUST be hott!" "Why do u say that?" Lily  
  
muttered. "Well..." Siruis began, "Your face seems AWFULLY  
  
red!!but...maybe that's just becuz Jam...OW!" James had kicked him in  
  
the shin.  
  
"So?how was all of you ladie's summers?" Remus shyly asked. "Oh it was  
  
fine!" said a normally very very shy Julie. Then she looked down and  
  
blushed. "Well we sure seem to be having a weird effect on you ladies!"  
  
Siruis said smugly. "So sorry....but we must be going!Ta-ta!" He left  
  
the room laughing at his own joke. Peter and Remus followed. "Bye  
  
Lily,"  
  
James softly said. Lily was shocked. James never paid attention to her.  
  
She smiled again to herself and James followed his friends.  
  
Disclaimer:K well if ur taking the time to read this,then u know that a  
  
lot of this is of the magical mystical JK Rowling creation...k?All hers  
  
except the characters I made up(Read last entry)  
  
A/N This is my first story...so I'm sorry it sux.I don't care if u  
  
flame  
  
me!Just leave a note!Plz?Leave a note and tell me u love it...or u hate  
  
it...or..gimme a suggestion...anything!!Thanx!Oh yeah and i should warn  
  
you,it moves pretty fast.~Emma~ 


	2. snape and jealousy

~ch 2~snape and jealousy  
  
Disclaimer:K well if ur taking the time to read this,then u know that a  
  
lot of this is of the magical mystical JK Rowling creation...k?All hers  
  
except the characters I made up(Read last entry)  
  
A/N well thank you to my one reviewer fleur!ur very kewl!!haha and  
  
thanx  
  
to christie who posts my stories becuz my computer sux.Well  
  
neways...here goes my crap ass story again.geez.haha i'm working on  
  
another one right now...it's a l/j love/hate becuz those are so  
  
fun.haha.of course i'll be posting the others ones i wrote on  
  
freeopendiary.com sooner or l8ter...liiikee...umm for a  
  
girl...falling...annd i think that's it.haha chars story isn't about  
  
harry potter so i can;t post it.oh well.neways ENJOY READING!!  
  
Lilly, Adelle, and Julie were all in their dormitory. Lily was in front  
  
of the mirror applying her makeup and brushing her hair.They had been  
  
in school for 3 weeks now."Ya know...James has been nice to you  
  
lately,Lily,"Adelle giggled."I don't know what you're talking  
  
about,"Lily stiffly responded and began putting on her lip gloss."I'm  
  
off to the library,major essay due in potions!" Lily said finishing  
  
up."Ok,we'll be out on the grounds,Julie said,"see you later!"(it was a  
  
saturday btw)  
  
Lily headed toward the library,but took the long way.Adelle had a  
  
point,James HAD been nicer to her lately.And sometimes during class or  
  
at lunch,she'd look up and find him looking at her.She was deep in  
  
thought when she suddenly ran into serevus snape!"Oh...sorry..." she  
  
said..very embaressed.She braced herself for a rude comment...but quite  
  
on the contrary...snape seemed dazed."Oh..no...it's ok...let me...let  
  
me help you with your books..." snape answered picking up her books."Where  
  
are you headed?" he questioned, that dreamy look in his  
  
eyes."Err..the..the library."she answered,quite taken back."Oh...well,I  
  
am too so I'll carry your books for you." he said.She was surprised a  
  
slimy slytherin could act so kindly.So he carried her books to the  
  
library, and sat them down on a table.  
  
Far at another table, the marauders were in shock.Snape...and Evans?It  
  
seemed unbelievable.And one of their clan was extremely unhappy.Though  
  
he usually would've been elated when lily was in the room,her thick red  
  
hair,bright and vivacious green eyes,beautiful skin,smile that  
  
brightened his soul and day...he could go on and on.But she was there  
  
with SNAPE!That oily..greasy.....James was very distraught.And then he  
  
heard her laugh...LILY'S laugh!He looked over and saw that smile...he  
  
couldn't take it."I have to go guys...." he mumbled angrily and stalked  
  
out of the library, but not before sending Snape a hateful glare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lily laughed outloud...Snape seemed angry."Please keep your voice  
  
down!" he angrily snapped."I'm sorry..."Lily said chuckling."It's just  
  
so strange...."  
  
"Well...will you?" Snape asked hastily."Oh..of course..." Lily  
  
said.Snape smiled and Lily smiled back.Suddenly,James Potter passed by  
  
and glared at snape."What's his problem?"Snape wondered aloud."I  
  
dunno,"Lily responded."We better get going.""Ok..."Snape said.He picked  
  
up her books and put them under one arm and with the other arm..his  
  
hand clutched onto hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many months passed and christmas arrived.Though James would usually be  
  
going home for christmas,he found he had reasons to stay.For one,the  
  
yule ball would be held this year and he didn't want to miss it.Second  
  
of all,Snape had been hanging around Lily a lot lately,and james was  
  
NOT  
  
about to concede defeat.He would NOT let snape have her.So he stuck  
  
around for christmas at hogwarts and tried to formulate a plan..... 


End file.
